Talk:Eternal Forgemaster
This may be obvious, but does the Eternal Forgemaster craft the Assassin Obsidian Armor and the Ritualist Obsidian Armor? The articles themselves didn't seem to tell me. -- Dashface 03:15, 21 June 2006 (CDT) :You're right, it doesn't. I added this page to the according category. If you can find the time, why don't you just try it out? Usually, the needed quests are the first ones that get done by pick-up groups. --Nilles 04:36, 21 June 2006 (CDT) The GEAR Trick (comic) The GEAR Trick, a Guild Wars comic strip, has had a strip featuring the Eternal Forgemaster. (And, not incidentally, me.) http://thegeartrick.tripod.com/archive/eternal-forge-master.jpg (Note to self: Update to link to html page when archive URL created.) -- Dashface 09:05, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :it's broken! (talk) 09:13, 2 August 2006 (CDT) ::for reference: http://thegeartrick.tripod.com/archive/index.album?i=15 --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:30, 2 August 2006 (CDT) ::It wasn't too broken, it just didn't like direct referral. Now that it's not the most recent, its page is here: http://thegeartrick.tripod.com/tef.html (Thanks, Sarah, for posting the archive link in the meantime.) -- Dashface 08:59, 10 August 2006 (CDT) Insignia update I found the Eternal Forgemaster's page had not been updated following the Armor update that made all armors blank available for insignias. Edit has been made. TaCktiX Notes: If he is killed for whatever reason, the party will be kicked out of the Fissure. Hasn't this been fixed in a recent update so that now it's only when you're doing his quests, but not any other "whatever" reason? RoseOfKali 19:57, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Considering he's not even there until the completion of The Eternal Forgemaster, and considering the only time he's actually in danger after he appears is during Defend the Temple of War, I'm curious what exactly you mean. You'd have to TRY to get him killed after doing that quest, as the prerequisite for him even appearing is clearing out the temple, thus rendering it a safe haven (after doing Defend anyways). How exactly would he get killed apart from the quests he's involved in anyways? -Gildan Bladeborn 20:09, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I just used the note that was in the article itself, and I remember an update recently that has domething about FoW NPC's deaths not kicking you out of FoW under some circumstances (died not within radar range or something like that). Was just wondering if anyone knew anything more about it. If what you say is true, then the note should just say something like "Take special care to defend the forgemaster during Defend the Temple of War quest, since his death will count as defeat and you will be forced out of the Fissure." Something like that... I dunno. ^_^ RoseOfKali 22:15, 12 March 2008 (UTC) I usually clear FoW in <70mins w/PuG's from ToA. The way I figure it: If an eternal dies, we get kicked. ANY ETERNAL, ANY Circumstances. For this case, keep in mind the ForgeMaster seems has a bunch more armor compared to say oh I don't know... a Forest Griffon! LOL, and he can actually take some damage before there's any real threat. A good monk will prot (protection prayers) the ForgeMaster, but a pro team will have one player who can stay with the FM, KnockDown incoming Shadow Beasts, while the others clear the lower area during 'Defend the Temple of War.' IGN: Slayer of Concepts.